Sakura Vs Tifa
Sakura Vs Tifa ''' Description Two girls , a struggle , and 60 seconds full of pure fists. Interlude '''2 FIGHTERS! NO RESERACH 60 SECONDS ONE......MINUTE.....MELEE Player 1 (Select Sakura Haruno) Player 2 (Select Tifa Lockhart) Alrgiht/'''Uh one Sec '''Alright! Melee Tifa is scouring the woods , apparently looking for something or someone , but seems lost . All this was confirmed by his expression when he saw a place she recognizes . Tifa: I knew it lost me , these rats were very ready to tear us apart. Cloud hope you're well . Tifa decided to go the right way, but first decides to punch not out of anger but to know where he was . Tifa: This guide me But just when Tifa was is stopped by a Kunai , an explosive kunai. Tifa: Shift! This explodes and sakura, down from a tree . Sakura: You should not be here. Tifa: Well not go, you'll have to get me out of here blows . Sakura: If so desire (cues Ryu ga Gotoku Ishin!) THIS OUGHTA BE A MACH TO REMENBER FIGHT! 1:00 Sakura and Tifa are given two punch in the face. Take away and then begin to block with his own fists , small sparks appear . To create a large , Sakura takes away and throws his kunai , but Tifa simply vaporizes with their fists. Tifa: You have to improve child. Sakura: You have not seen anything , come closer . Tifa about his move that creates a dolphin Sakura dodges . Tifa a tree when braking with his left hand stops . Sakura brings a smile and Tifa are confused . Tifa: What is so funny? Sakura: You fell into my trap . Tifa: What?! A seal is activated explosive in the tree where this tifa . 46 Seconds BOOM A small explosion takes place tifa then sakura fail to perform a combo in tifa . While Tifa is in the air Sakura takes a hand stamp . Sakura: Impact of Cherry Blossom Sakura has increased incredible speed , and swats to tifa , destroying everything around him . Tifa ends in a trunk and sakura, I make another impact cherry blossom. Tifa: Veloz coup . Sakura: Impact Cherry Blossom 37 Seconds The two gain speed , and perform a devastating impact , everything falls strength and end up on the floor. Tifa is stunned and Sakura a little hurt, but manages to heal your doctor ninjutsu . Tifa: This girl is wasting my time, I need to find Cloud and the others. Tifa decides to leave, but Sakura intercepts , Tifa gives a low hit and then hit the face , a break is heard, Tifa thinks the murderer . 29 Seconds But it was no more than a replacement jutsu , Sakura was behind preparing its increasing strength Jutsu Chakra. Tifa: This far , I must resist the attack . Sakura goes deeper into Tifa , who receives the blow barely, Tifa pierces a rock falling on top of her. But it get to see her alive. Sakura: I'll end this. 18 Seconds Sakura throws Kunais while Tifa was still disoriented , then they think of several explosions. , And to top Sakura gives its Impact Cherry Blossom . 10 Seconds Tifa is very, very upset. 9 Seconds Sakura approaches , but his move was blocked by Dolphin Attack Tifa , Tifa then perform a combo , then use Meteor Attack , to send Sakura the air, and for the grand finale . Tifa: Final Heaven! 1 Seconds Tifa hit Sakura with Final Heaven , that creates a big bang and Sakura ends up crashing into a Rock burying her entire body except for his legs. KO! Tifa: Now if you'll excuse me I look to my colleagues. After a shadow appears tifa left, it looked like a giant mutant rat. ???: We must find our commander soon, and in complete silence. Results (cues Tifa Theme) This Melee Winner Is...... Tifa LockhartCategory:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:T.O.M.U